I Never Made A Scene, They Came To Me
by April's My Fool
Summary: Malex. Set late in season 3. If Alex came back, think she could've stopped the inevitable death of Marissa Cooper? To be humble, it's worth checking out.
1. Chapter One

**Summary: Malex. Set season 3. Now, I didn't watch a lot of season 3 and stuff so I'm just going on what I did watch and well, you'll see. So a lil background info. It's near the end, when Marissa is with Volchok and she's screwing up her life. Julie and Neil are together. Marissa and Kaitlin and Julie are living with the Roberts. Ryan is dating Sadie (Johnny's cousin I believe) and Seth and Summer are together. As for Alex read and find out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the OC or the characters, and the title of the story is a line from the song The Union by Taking Back Sunday.**

**I Never Made A Scene, They Came To Me**

**Chapter One: B-E-A-Utiful Morning**

"That was Taking Back Sunday with their new single MakeDamnSure. And now for all you kids just waking up it is eight thirty six and a beautiful Monday morning with a forecast of sunny skies and a temperature or 82 degrees. So rise and—"

"Fucking alarm clock," Rolling back over and under the covers the blonde continued to curse in her head. _'Beautiful Monday morning, my ass.' _The birds were chirping and the sun was shining and Alex Kelly was getting more annoyed by the second. The soft sunlight streaming in through the broken blinds that were hanging on only one side, was making its way through the thin white sheet that covered the sleeping beauty. She knew it was only a matter of minutes before—

"Rise and Shine sweetcakes! Get your lazy ass up and make me breakfast," Make that seconds.

"Damn it Jodie I'm sleeping!" Alex shot her head out of the sheet and glared at the smirking brunette, leaning in the door way. Jodie sighed, looking at the mess in front of her eyes. Well, both messes. The strewn clothes, empty alcohol bottles, and paraphernalia that was coating the bedroom floor. And the blonde hung-over heap on the bed. Sometimes she wished she was a genie, so she could bob her head and clean everything up like that, even her best friend. She felt so useless to Alex, the girl she once loved with all her heart. She'd give anything to get her out of the rut she's stuck in.

"And I'm hungry, now make me some damn breakfast," Jodie smiled triumphantly when Alex begun to get out of bed. She really just wanted Alex to get up, she couldn't afford to be late to work again.

Alex got up out of bed and headed towards the door, and Jodie. She smiled sweetly before pushing Jodie out of the room and closing the door. "Make your own damn breakfast," she mumbled.

"Alex!!" Jodie pounded on the door. "Alex come on! I'm letting you stay here, it should be a requirement to make me breakfast!"

Alex slumped back onto the bed and sighed. Rubbing her eyes tiredly she winced, the livid pattern on her face throbbing. "Just give me a few minutes Jo, I'll be out there," Jodie rolled her eyes on the other side of the door, mumbling incoherently. Alex opened the drawer in the night stand and pulled out a black little bag. Inside contained a large orange vile. Pulling off the cap, Alex leaned over and snorted _her_ breakfast. Sniffing a couple times and shaking her head she put the vile back into the bag and began to go around the room putting her belongings into her backpack.

Alex sniffed herself before lightly spraying her body. Shifting her head from side to side she furrowed her eyebrows. "Where the hell are my jeans?" She made her way across the room and checked by the dresser, "Nope," She then spotted a white belt peeking from the bottom of her bed, "There you are," she smiled. Wiggling her jeans on and fixing her belt she made her way out of the room and into the kitchen where Jodie's stomach was waiting.

"About damn time Alex, have I mentioned I'm starved?"

"You're always starved," Alex rolled her eyes, setting her bag in a chair, "Besides, you have functional hands, I'm pretty sure you can make your own breakfast."

Jodie walked over to the fridge, "Yes," she pulled out a carton of eggs, "But you make my breakfast better than I, so therefore," Jodie pulled out a pan and spatula, "You make my breakfast," She turned the stove on and handed Alex the eggs, "Sunnyside up please, oh and put some pepper on them, not too much though, okay?"

Alex shook her head and slightly laughed as Jodie sat down at the table and pretended to read the paper, "Whatever, aren't those yesterdays comics?" Cracking an egg open she gave the stove her full attention.

"Yeah well, I didn't get a chance to read them. Some cutie form Huntington called me and interrupted. I was in the middle of Garfield too," Jodie shook her head, "Man he's a cool cat. You know, if I gad to pick any animal, I would def have to pick Garfield."

"That's just because you like to eat all the damn time," Alex quipped back. "Hey!" Alex grabbed her head, "Watch out, you don't want the pepper cap to fall off and accidentally spill all _over _your eggs, do you?"

"Of course not, then I'd have to kick your ass. I'm not really feeling up to that this morning, so just pay attention and don't screw my eggs up."

"Please," Alex scoffed, "You kick my ass," She laughed.

It was Jodie's turn to scoff, "I remember a few times when I've had you pinned to the ground,"

"Only because I let you," Alex got out a plate and fork to set out in front of Jodie.

"Whatever you say doll," Jodie licked her lips as the eggs slipped out of the pan, "Thank you very much," She smiled.

Alex smiled back, "You're very welcome,"

"So are you going back today?"

Alex sat down next to Jodie and sighed. "Yeah, I have work in about two hours,"

"Whatabofurdahg?"

Alex raised her eyes brows, "Excuse me?"

Jodie swallowed her food taking a sip of her orange juice, "Sorry, I asked, 'What about your dad?'"

"Oh," Alex rolled her eyes, "I don't get off till about nine and then I have to go down to Newport to meet up with Jen. So I won't see him until later tonight, by then things would have blown over I'm sure."

Jodie sighed and looked at Alex, "Al," she began.

"Jodie, don't, please, okay?" Alex stood up, "Everything's fine, really. I just have to ignore for a few days and try not to back talk. Things are cool."

"Things are not cool Alex!" Alex flinched a little at the difference in volume. Jodie sighed, "Look, I'm sorry okay? It's just…" Jodie struggled trying to find the words, "I care about you, and you know that. And I hate seeing you go through shit like this, you deserve better."

Alex rubbed her head and closed her eyes. Jodie was right, but it didn't matter. She couldn't afford her own place with her job and she wasn't getting another one. So what if she had to tough it out sometimes, that was life right? She could save up her money, and eventually move out, move on. But as of now it wasn't an option. "Look Jo, I really got to go, so I'll call you okay? Thanks again."

Jodie slumped defeated again and followed Alex to the door, "You don't ever have to thank me,"

Alex looked at the sincerity in her eyes and smiled, "I know," she whispered.

Jodie gave a sad smile, "Call me,"

"Yeah," With that Alex went to her jeep and headed for the freeway, she had about an hour drive ahead of her and nothing but her own mind to tag along. She wished she could find away to stop the silence. Silence always seemed to unsettle her. She turned the stereo on and pulled out a pack of cigarettes out of the glove compartment. _'Yeah, B-E-A-Utiful fucking morning.'_

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and such, I'll try and put chapter two up soon, my internets kind of off and on right now, haha, thanks again. **


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary: Malex. Set season 3. Now, I didn't watch a lot of season 3 and stuff so I'm just going on what I did watch and well, you'll see. So a lil background info. It's near the end, when Marissa is with Volchok and she's screwing up her life. Julie and Neil are together. Marissa and Kaitlin and Julie are living with the Roberts. Ryan is dating Sadie (Johnny's cousin I believe) and Seth and Summer are together. As for Alex read and find out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the OC or the characters, and the title of the story is a line from the song The Union by Taking Back Sunday.**

**I Never Made A Scene, They Came To Me**

**Chapter Two: Too Late?**

_ "Prom's coming up in a month and all week we're asking you to vote on the theme. So please, come by the student lobby room and fill out a slip. Also, today's the day for Prom King and Queen Nominations. Have a good day Harbor."_

"OH! I'm so excited!" Summer squealed, "Seth, we are going to make the perfect King and Queen!"

Seth laughed, "Right Summer. I'm sure you'll make a fabulous queen, as for me, well, I'm going to be watching the X-Men marathon on USA." Seth stopped, "Damn it," he muttered. He just remembered that he wasn't going to tell Summer that until the night of.

Summer just glared at her immature boyfriend and went off to find Marissa. "Oh, he's going…"

"Summer! I was kidding…_kidding!_ Great…" The poor boy just went the opposite way in hopes that they won't have this "conversation" again till Prom night.

Across the quad to the parking lot a loud Motorcycle came screeching to a halt making everyone turn their heads. The back person hoped off and took off their helmet. Shaking her hair out, Marissa gave the helmet to Volchok and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks,"

Volchok had other ideas, "Not so fast princess," He grabbed her arm and kissed her hard, "See you later babe," He smirked before jetting off once more.

Marissa ran her hand through her hair one more time before heading across the grass and on her way inside to her locker. "Nice show," She heard behind her, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks," Marissa turned around and smiled sweetly, then turning back around with a frown on her face.

Summer narrowed her eyes, "Bitch," she muttered. She shook her head not knowing what happened to her best friend. She knows she has gone through a lot of shit lately, but why does she keep bringing more stuff down upon her. More stuff as in Kevin Volchok. "Dick," Just thinking about him made her blood boil. Sighing once more, Summer turned around and made her way to her next class. Maybe she'll be able to talk to Marissa later in the night, if she's home.

* * *

The halls were silent and deserted as Marissa sat against the locker right below hers. She was contemplating if she really needed to go to class or not. The school had begun calling a lot for her absences and there wasn't much else to do. Kevin was actually working and Marissa would have a hard time trying to bide her time. On the other hand, school was the last place she wanted to be. As Marissa was about to push herself off of the ground, a familiar hand came out to her, offering itself to help her up.

"Here,"

Marissa smiled a crooked smile, "Thanks,"

Ryan smiled back and looked at his ex. She looked horrible, not the Marissa Cooper he once knew. She didn't have much makeup on and the clothes she had looked like they'd been slept in for a couple of weeks. "No problem, so how come you're not in class?"

"Oh, I was just on my way back from the bathroom, got a phone call and I was about to go back now," Marissa cringed on the inside. Why did she always have to lie? It wasn't even a big deal, why couldn't she just say the truth? Most importantly, when did lying become the one thing she was always accountable for?

Ryan nodded his head although he knew she was lying. They happen to have the same class but apparently she forgot. "Well," Ryan began as he turned near an exit door, "I have to get going. Kirsten called me out early to help set up that charity banquet tonight."

"Oh cool," Marissa said, "Seth helping too?"

Ryan laughed, "No, it's more lifting type stuff,"

Marissa laughed and could've slapped herself for being so stupid, "Right, well have fun."

"Yeah," Ryan opened the door but stopped, "Hey, uh… are you going tonight?"

"I uh…I'm not really sure, I might have a lot of homework and stuff,"

"Oh, yeah right, well then I guess I'll see you around," Ryan gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah definitely," Big fake smile once more.

"Okay, later," the door swung closed.

"Later," Marissa whispered. She turned around and started to head the other way, class was definitely not where she wanted to be.

* * *

She shivered a little putting her arms around herself. The breeze was just starting to pick up blowing her hair in the moonlight and swaying her dress a little bit. "Thought you might be here," Marissa nearly jumped out of her skin.

"You scared me, Seth!"

Seth laughed a little bit before sitting next to Marissa on the cold beach sand. "Sorry, I'll try to not do that next time," He smiled at her.

Marissa chuckled, "No problem. So what are you doing out here? Summer's going to kill you if you ruin your tux."

Tilting his head back Seth shrugged. "Needed a little air, gets stuffy with all those egos mixed in with the strong aroma of hair spray." Marissa laughed, "Oh, and Summer's a little mad at me right now. Something to do with X-Men and Prom, so I doubt she'll be too worried about my tux."

"X-Men and prom?" Marissa raised her eyebrow.

"Hey! After the marathon they're showing an exclusive sneak peek of Wolverine's spin-off movie! I'm not going to miss that for an itchy suit and a room full of people I hate." Seth looked a little red in the face and Marissa tried to help herself from laughing at the flushed look on his face.

Clearing her throat, Marissa tried to calm him down a bit, "Seth, you ever think how important this might be to Summer?"

"Just as important as the Wolverine saga? I don't think so," Seth scoffed. Marissa rolled her eyes and slapped him upside the head. "Hey!"

"No!" Marissa pointed her finger at Seth making him wince a little, "This is her senior prom, and she has been waiting for this moment since the third grade when she got her Barbie a prom dress, and deemed Barbie and Ken prom king and queen."

Seth scrunched his face, "But I don't want to be Ken,"

"You don't have to. Just be Seth, Summer's boyfriend who she loves and would like to dance with at her prom."

Seth sighed, "I guess you're right. Maybe I can catch it online or something…"

"Good idea Seth, good idea," Marissa smiled.

Seth looked over at Marissa and smirked, "So, what are you doing out here? Your mom probably wouldn't want you ruining that pretty dress."

Marissa groaned and put her head on Seth's shoulder. "I didn't even want to go tonight," She mumbled into his shoulder. Lifting her head up she sighed, "Mom threatened to take away my car, didn't have much of a choice."

Seth nodded, "Oh, I see. So, how you uh…been lately anyway? I mean it's been awhile since we've chatted."

"When do we ever chat?" Marissa furrowed her eyebrows.

"Maybe that's my point. I mean, you have this weird, angst filled past with my adoptive brother and I have this weird, awkward, past slash future with your best friend, and we've never really talked. Why do you think?"

"I really don't know," He was right. If anything, out of all four of the friends they have known each other the longest. Their parents even almost got married. Marissa all of sudden felt really bad for not paying attention to the quirky young boy.

Seth put his hand up to stop Marissa from speaking any further, "It's cool, really. The past is the past right? Who knows maybe we can make up for last time and become the best of friends or something, yeah?"

Smiling Marissa nodded, "Yeah, who knows. It's never really too late to start I guess. But just out of curiosity, what compelled you to bring this up so to speak?"

"I just always found it weird how we never really became friends you know? And I mean like close friends, not just people that hang out because their best friends are dating the other." Seth shrugged.

"And that's the only reason?" Marissa questioned skeptically.

"Well…" Seth looked Marissa in the eye, "Promise not to laugh?" Marissa nodded motioning for Seth to continue, "Well, I had this dream,"

"A dream?" A smile playing at her lips,

"You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I'm not laughing, please, continue."

Seth started to play with the sand, "Yeah well, there was this dream…and it just felt so real. Anyway," Seth took a deep breathe, "You were uh…gone."

Marissa was slightly confused, "Gone?"

"Yeah," Seth cleared his throat, "You were uh…dead," he swallowed.

The conversation started to turn a bit more serious at this point, "I was dead,"

"Yeah," the boy nodded. "You see, uh, we had just graduated, and Ryan and you were driving to our house, for a graduation party, you know?"

"Me and Ryan?"

"Yeah but you weren't together or anything, you were just driving there together," Marissa nodded again, listening intently. "Yeah so uh, you were driving and then that lunatic guy Volcom—"

"Volchok," Marissa corrected.

"Right, Volchok." Seth was trying to not really look at Marissa, replaying the dream out loud was weird enough. "Well, he came and started yelling at you guys to pull over, and when you wouldn't he sort of ran you guys off the road and the car tumbled and well…well you didn't make it. I mean Ryan pulled you out of the car and tried to go get help but you wouldn't let him, and then you just…you just went." Seth swallowed and took a deep breathe.

Marissa just sat there, not really knowing what to think of all this. The boy next to her seemed pretty shaken by it. "So that's it? I just died like that?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I think the thing that shook me up the most is that, you were almost free. The next day you had a flight to go live with your dad."

"You mean I didn't go to Berkeley?"

"Nope, you didn't really want to I guess, wanted to go live with your dad instead."

"So, what else happened, in your dream?"

At this point Seth was a little tired so he decided to switch positions and lie on his back, looking up at the sky. "Well, it's kind of fuzzy, but uh…Ryan, he got into cage fighting—"

"Cage fighting?!?!"

"Mhm, kind of like Fight Club…" Seth laughed, "Oh and this is the real kicker. Ryan…and Taylor Townsend!"

Marissa stared at Seth with wide eyes. She could understand why he'd be a little disturbed with a dream like that, but there was no possible way that could actually happen. It had to be the most idiotic thing ever. If Seth's dream was some sort of show like The Valley, it would definitely have been cancelled half way through the season, who would watch that? "Wow, that's uh…weird,"

"It only gets crazier," Marissa joined Seth on the ground looking at the stars, "Your mom and Mr. Roberts broke up. Which lead into Julie dating this guy who, I think, was the boss of her hooker company…"

"Hooker company?!?" Marissa sat up.

"Hey, let me finish, and yes, hooker company…I think," Marissa lied back down, how could this possibly get even more weird? "Now, where was I? Oh yes, Julie cheated on Bullet…"

"Bullet?"

"Are you telling the story??" Marissa mumbled an apology and giggled a little, "Yes, Bullet. So she cheated on him with Frank…"

"Who's Frank?" Okay, now she was just doing it to mess with him, it was fun.

Seth rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what she was doing and ignored her, "So after there was this whole thing with Frank, Bullet, Frank, Bullet, Frank, Bullet, Kaitlin and clown porn, ice cream guy, gay wedding, Julie and Frank's kid…"

"Wait!" Marissa shot up and looked at Seth once more, "Clown porn??" Marissa raised her eyebrows.

"Hey! I saw it in Dr. Roberts office okay? I never even knew there was such a thing as clown porn!" Seth shot back.

Lying back down Marissa laughed, "Right, okay, now who's Frank?"

"Oh yeah, Frank is Ryan's dad," Seth said as if she was suppose to know that, "Really weird huh? They even had a kid together in a cute little wife beater."

She was wrong; it had the potential to be really weird and twisted. "Whoa…so, throughout this whole thing…I'm just gone? Did my death not make that big of an impact?" Marissa started to feel a little angry. Yeah sure, it was just a dream, but everybody seemed to move on.

"It actually made a huge impact. I guess I forgot the part where Ryan went to kill Volcom—"

"Chuk, Volchok,"

"Uh-huh, anyway, we went to Mexico but I stopped him, couldn't let him do it you know? Even dream Seth is a really great guy it seems like,"

Her eyes rolled very dramatically, "Only in your dreams Seth," Marissa smirked.

"Shut up!" He threw sand on her.

"Hey!" Marissa hit him on the arm, "Jerk,"

Seth made a mocking valley girl click with this tongue, "Jerk," Then he laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd ever done, but getting the point when Marissa just rolled her eyes. "You know uh…after you died, in my dream, things were actually really bad for a while. Your mom, she was…well, she was a mixture between my mom before rehab and Summer's step-monster. Plus Summer…I don't think she really got over you. And Ryan, well…he felt it was his fault and couldn't let go either." Seth took a deep breathe, "I don't know it's just all…weird. Anyway, after I had this dream I just got the strangest sense that it was real and it kind of scared me. I don't what I would do if you really did die and that world became our world."

Marissa smiled lightly, "You'd really miss me?"

"Are you kidding?" Seth looked at Marissa incredulously, "Of course! Plus you know," Seth smiled slyly, "Ryan and Taylor…" He shuddered, "That was just too bizarre, now I would definitely not know what I would do if that happened!"

Marissa opened her mouth, "Uh!" She began to hit him as he sat up and started laughing, "Way to make a girl feel real wanted Cohen!"

Seth chuckled a few more times before flipping himself off and dusting off the sand on him. He held out his hand smiling, "Come on,"

"Where?" She tilted her head up at him.

"Back to the party," Marissa grimaced a little, "Oh come on, it won't be that bad, we'll go for ice cream before we go back."

"I don't know…"

"Please?" Seth pouted.

"Oh alright," She laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling herself up. "Let's go buddy, your buying,"

"Buying??" Seth complained as Marissa looped her arms and dragged him along.

"It was your idea, handsome," Maybe it wasn't too late to start over. Marissa was quite confused in why she never gave Seth a fair chance before; he was already turning out to be a great friend. And she had the double strawberry cone to prove it.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary: Malex. Set season 3. Now, I didn't watch a lot of season 3 and stuff so I'm just going on what I did watch and well, you'll see. So a lil background info. It's near the end, when Marissa is with Volchok and she's screwing up her life. Julie and Neil are together. Marissa and Kaitlin and Julie are living with the Roberts. Ryan is dating Sadie (Johnny's cousin I believe) and Seth and Summer are together. As for Alex read and find out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the OC or the characters, and the title of the story is a line from the song The Union by Taking Back Sunday.**

**I Never Made A Scene, They Came To Me**

**Chapter Three: Oh Mormons…**

After five minutes of squirming on her back she had determined that she was indeed, stuck. _'Brilliant fucking idea Al, really, you've outdone yourself this time.' _Her leg was caught on the passenger seat's head rest, her blonde hair strewn all over her face, and her arms were trying to find a place that was less awkward. Sure, she has been in some pretty tough positions before, but this one had to be by far the toughest. How her body found itself all twisted and contorted, she was not sure. She was sure however, that she should have stopped at the **_A.M. P.M._** to change her clothes. Oh, but no, she did not want to be late for work.

Huffing and puffing she tried one last time to push her arms from under her and raise her self. She took a deep breathe and pushed. Alas! She had a little more room. Now maybe if she could just...and her leg. No success. She fell right back down in her previous position. "Tap, tap, tap," Alex cocked her head further back and looked up to find a dark haired guy in a motorcycle jacket smirking at her through her window. "Shit," she sighed closing her eyes.

"Need some help there pretty lady?" the motorcyclist asked through the window. Alex raised her up and flipped him off. Laughing, he opened the passenger door and unhooked Alex's leg from the seat. "Damn Kelly, didn't know you could bend that way,"

Alex rolled her eyes and sat up, pulling her shorts the rest of the way up and tying them. "And you'll never have the privilege of seeing how much further I can bed either."

"And here I was, hoping to get an actual thank you,"

"I would've eventually gotten myself out Dylan,"

Dylan looked unconvinced but played along, "I'm sure you would've. I really just wanted to make sure you weren't late for work, that's all. Otherwise I—"

"Shit!" Realization hit the blonde and she flew to the driver's seat starting the ignition. Once she heard the engine roar she leaned across the jeep, "Look, I got to go, but I'll see you later okay?" Not waiting for a reply she reached further and slammed the door shut.

"You're welcome!" Dylan yelled after her. He chuckled to himself before strolling back to his bike and taking of as well.

* * *

Rushing inside, Alex looked around and saw that the little surf shack was dead. Glad that she wasn't too late, she headed straight for the coffee and poured her self a tall glass. "Only ten minutes late. We're improving I see."

Alex almost spit her coffee out after being startled by the voice. "Hey Rico," she turned around with a big fake smile on her face.

Rico laughed, "No need to pretend to like me, I know I'm a dick."

"Well as long as we're on the same page then," Alex turned back around looking for the sugar, "Sorry I was late again, LA traffic you know?"

"Yeah I understand," Rico nodded, "As long as you're here now I guess."

Alex stopped stirring the sugar into her cup and turned to eye Rico suspiciously. "Are you being nice?" Rico shrugged and gave a light a smile. "Okay…why are being nice?"

"I need a favor."

"A favor?"

"Yes, a favor."

Alex looked at Rico as he too stared back. Alex raised her eyebrows and leaned towards him, "What is the favor?" She asked slowly.

A light went on in Rico's head and he smiled, "Oh, yeah. Well, you know my nephew Decan don't you?"

Alex narrowed her eyes a bit. Of course she knew Decan or Deek as his clients call him and Dick as Alex calls him. He and Alex have dealt a couple times together when ever she was down by Riverside and that area. Dick wasn't a good guy and he had a temper, not to mention trouble followed him everywhere. "Vaguely, I guess. Why?"

"He needs a ride to Newport tonight and Jen told me you were going down there. So I thought maybe he could hitch a ride."

"I didn't realize you and Jen talked that often," Alex was a little confused. Jen used to work with Alex at the shack and hated Rico. There would be only one reason to tell him she was going down to Newport, where, coincidentally, Decan happened to be going as well.

"Yeah well, she used to work for me. So yes or no? Decan said something about making it worth your while, I don't know…" Rico smiled. He knew she couldn't say no, he was her boss, and she was probably tempted with Decan's offer.

Alex shook her head and began to walk towards the sales counter on the boardwalk outside. "I'm leaving at eight thirty sharp. If he wants a ride tell him to be no later. I have things to do." She had to admit, she was a little curious as to what Decan had for her.

Rico clapped his hands together, "Perfect, thanks Alex."

"Yeah, no problem," Alex mumbled. If Decan needed a ride to Newport, and Jen offered Alex as a ride, she knew this could not be good. Mainly because it could be deduced that they were going to be working together tonight. _'Huge problem…Jen I'm going to kill you…"_

* * *

"_Hey this is Jen, leave a message. I might call you back, later!" _

"_**Beep"**_

"Jen, its Alex. I'm leaving Huntington right now, so I should be in Newport in about twenty, thirty minutes. Dick's with me, and don't think you're gonna get off the hook with this one Jen." Alex sighed, "I'll meet you at Sherbet Shore, bye."

"How come you don't like me?"

Alex turned around and saw Decan leaning against her jeep with a cigarette in his mouth. He was tall, about six foot three, blonde hair and a pair of sunglasses gracing his smug face. "Because the sun isn't out and you're wearing **sun**glasses," Alex stated stressing the sun. "Look it's not a long ride," Alex walked over to the other side of her jeep and got in, "So let's just try and talk to each other as less as possible and try to get you to Newport alive okay?"

Decan laughed and flicked his cigarette on the ground. "Whatever you say sweetheart," He jumped over his door and slid into the seat, making sure to put his seatbelt on. "Before I forget," He reached into his coat pocket, "This is for you. My way of saying thanks for the ride." He handed her a little blue sack with a bright smile.

Alex took the sack and looked inside. Her lips curved into a little smile at the rocks inside, "No problem," she smiled at him in turn. He wasn't always such a bad guy. Alex lit herself a cigarette and started the jeep, peeling out of the parking lot.

* * *

"So…what are we doing here again?"

"I told you. We are waiting for Jen, just chill okay?"

"Yeah, but shouldn't she be here by now. I mean what could poss—,"

"Shut up!" Alex turned and looked at Decan. She never remembered him being this annoying. "She just texted me. She'll be here in five minutes. Till then, don't talk to me, okay?"

Decan sighed and nodded his head. He looked around where they were parked and they were right in front of the boardwalk. The dead boardwalk with no one around for miles. He smirked, "You know, while we're waiting here for five more minutes I'm sure we could find something to do."

Alex looked at Decan incredulously. Did he want to die tonight? "One, I thought I said don't talk to me. And two, I'm not going to have sex with you, or even make out with you for that matter!"

"Whoa, whoa. Get your mind out of the gutter will you?" Decan smiled. He pulled his bag from the back and pulled out a little baggie. "I had something completely different on my mind." He gave her a sleazy smile.

"You want to do it right here?" Alex raised her eyebrow.

"I thought you were a badass, besides, there's no one around," Decan taunted her.

"I'm a badass, not a dumbass. Someone could pop out of—,"

"Of what the sewer?!" Decan leant down and placed his cell phone on his knee. He opened the baggie and poured the white powder out on to his cell phone. Rolling up a five dollar bill from his pocket he leant down further and snorted.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Give me the money," Decan looked up at her and smiled another sleazy smile. He watched her as she too pulled out her own baggie and repeated the same routine. Alex reached behind her and pulled out a water bottle, guzzling the water to pass the taste.

"Well, I think the Ninja Turtles are a little busy tonight. You should be lucky," Decan laughed.

"You're supposed to laugh at things that are actually funny, Deek. God, you're so—,"

"Witty? Charming? Studly?"

Alex thought for a little bit, "Dumb."

"Dumb? Out of all the things you could call me, you went with dumb."

Alex shrugged her shoulders and looked out her window, "It's simple, and true. You are incredibly dumb." Decan opened his mouth to comeback but Alex spotted her girl. "About damn time. Come on," Alex opened her door and didn't even wait for a reply before heading towards the auburn headed girl leaning on the rail.

"How's my sexy blonde doing?" Jen smiled.

Alex smiled and gave Jen a hug, "I could be doing better, I had to give this prick a ride," She nodded towards Decan.

"Yeah, sorry about that by the way. We need him this weekend though," Jen laughed.

"This weekend?"

"Yeah, there's a party tomorrow night. Which means lots of business. I forget to tell you?"

"Uh, yeah, sort of," Alex sighed. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with more pricks like Dick. Parties like tomorrow night are usually packed with them.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but, I'm a little hungry," Decan looked Jen up and down making her scoff at him saying 'no fucking chance.' Decan the looked back at Alex expectantly.

"What?" Alex raised her eyebrows, "I was only paid to bring you here. I am not responsible for feeding you."

"Come on Al, I'm hungry," He whined.

Alex stood her ground, "No. Go walk your lazy ass ten feet to the ice cream shop right there."

Decan sighed, "Fine, don't expect me to bring you anything back though." Decan took off to the ice cream parlor.

Alex rolled her eyes and looked at Jen, "See what I've been dealing with for the past forty five minutes? I swear I was going to kill him,"

"Yeah, but it wasn't for nothing right? I hear he's got some pretty strong shit on his hands," Jen smiled.

"Hell if I know, I haven't had the chance to cut it up yet," Alex took a cigarette and lighted it.

Jen raised her eyebrow and Alex handed her the cig. Jen took a drag, "You know," she blew the smoke out, "We could look for a couple fine Newport youths and corrupt them tonight. What'd you say?" She handed the cig back to Alex.

Alex took a drag and smiled lightly at Jen, "I'm down for it. Brandon called earlier and mentioned some party up by Palm Lane,"

Jen nodded her head, "Cool. Let's go grab Dick and head to my place yeah?"

Alex grimaced, "Do we really have to hang with him down here?"

"Just for the next day. Volchok is going to be at the party tomorrow and we need to make sure business runs smoothly. If they end up killing each other, well…it's just bad for business," Jen took the last drag of the cigarette and flicked it into the ocean below.

Alex sighed, "I fucking hate that guy too. What the hell kind of name is Volcom anyway? Why don't you just call yourself Billabong or Sideways? Dumbass…" Alex muttered.

Jen laughed, "Chuk, Volchok, not Com,"

"Whatever," Alex rolled her eyes and began walking towards Sherbet Shores. Jen shook her head and caught up to Alex smiling ever so lightly. They walked into the shop to see the back of a tall brunette walking furiously into the bathroom.

"Oh come on baby! I could show you a good time!"

Alex looked at Jen and for the umpteenth time that day, rolled her eyes. "Cool it Dick, you got plenty of time tomorrow to make an ass out of yourself," She patted his back.

Decan rolled his eyes, "Bite me bitch,"

"Alex?"

Alex looked right past Decan and couldn't believe who she saw standing at the counter staring at her with a strawberry cone. This was definitely one person she never expected to see again. "Seth," She smiled. Pushing Decan aside, she trotted up to Seth and gave him a big hug which was fully returned.

"Wow," Seth chuckled pulling back from the hug, "You are definitely one of last people I would ever have expected to see here,"

Alex laughed, "Same here," She looked him up and down noting his suit and tie, "Get back from prom?" She smirked.

Seth looked down at his attire and laughed forgetting what he was wearing, "Taking a break from this Newpsie party,"

"Oh, right," Alex should've known. These people have a party every night to celebrate themselves. "Well, you look good, getting a little muscle there?" She poked his forearm.

Alex laughed when Seth flexed his muscle to her, "Oh you know, a little here little there. You look pretty good yourself. A little on the skinny side if I say so myself, you lose weight?" It was true. Alex had dropped a good fifteen twenty pounds since last being in Newport.

"Oh, I just been working a lot you know? Hard getting a balanced meal every day and such," She smiled.

"Erhrm,"

Alex turned around, "Oh, shit, right. Uh Seth, this is Jen," She pointed out as Jen waved, "Jen this is Seth,"

"Nice to meet you Jen," Seth smiled.

"Same here, never really met Alex old friends from when she was first here," Jen smiled. He was pretty cute, she declared, in that cute dorky way.

"Uh, hello? Don't I get an introduction?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "That back there is a pathetic excuse for a human being," She smiled sweetly at Decan. Decan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'll be out in the jeep if you need me. Try not to be too long with this reunion will you? I have clients to meet tonight," With that Decan walked out of the shop leaving Seth a little perplexed.

"Clients?" He questioned towards Alex.

Alex opened her mouth to try and find something really witty, but the only thing that could come out was, "Uh yeah…he sells bibles." _'Bibles?!?! Are you retarded Kelly? Seth would've been perfectly fine with the truth. Just deny you had anything to do with drugs, dammit Kelly.'_

"Bibles?" Seth looked at Alex like she was on crack (pretty close).

Alex opened her mouth again and closed it to glare at Jen who was stifling her laughs. "Uh yeah, he's Mormon,"

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. But at ten o'clock at night?"

"Yeah well, you know those religious folk," Alex smiled.

Seth tilted his head. It did make a little sense. Minus the part where the guy he just met did not seem like the type of guy to have faith. "Yeah, I guess. Well hey—,"

"Look, I really got to go Seth, but uh, here," Alex grabbed a pen from the ice cream counter and reached for Seth's hand, "I'm not too far away and I do come down here for the occasional surf," She wrote on his hand, "So here's my new number and call me if you want to hang sometime and we can catch up more, okay?"

Seth looked at his hand at back up at the flustered blonde, "Oh, yeah sure we—,"

"Great!" Alex hugged Seth one last time, "I'll see you around," She smiled. Alex took Jen by the hand and rushed out of there, leaving Seth more confused than ever.

"Oh my god! Mormon," Jen laughed. She reached over to the piers rail and doubled over laughing, "Wow," she laughed even harder wiping the tears from her eyes. "Oh man, that was great,"

"You done yet?" Alex glared at her. What the hell else was she going to say? _'Oh yeah, he's a drug dealer and we sometimes work together. We're actually down here together right now to make some deals. Know anybody into coke?'_

"Hold on," Jen laughed a little more, "Okay," She stood up and took a deep breathe, "I think I'm good now," She chuckled a little more, "Mormon,"

Alex threw her head back and got the biggest urge to scream. "Let's just get the fuck out of here, yeah?"

"Whatever you say boss," Jen followed Alex to her jeep, "You know, you're lucky I didn't take offence to that. I used to be Mormon,"

"Uh-huh," Alex muttered.

"No really, I'm serious," Jen climbed into the back of the jeep.

"What are you serious about?" Decan looked back from the front seat.

"I used to be Mormon,"

"Oh yeah?" Decan asked, seemingly interested. Alex shook her head at hoped into the drivers seat.

"Yep," Jen smiled, "Did you know that Mormons have horns?"

Decan furrowed his eyebrows, "What?'

"Oh yeah," Jen smirked a little, "Here," she leaned forward towards Decan, "Feel,"

Alex tried her best to hold her laugh starting the jeep. Decan looked skeptically at the girls head but then gave in. He rubbed her head, "I don't feel anything…"

"Nothing at all?"

"Nope," he continued to try and feel.

Jen lifted her head up and smiled widely, "Not even a little stupid?"

Decan looked at her with a blank face for a while. When Alex burst out laughing he finally go it and his cheeks turned a little red. He turned around and slumped into the back seat cursing the two laughing girls under his breathe. "Horns…fucking horns!" He scorned himself quietly.

Alex reached back and gave Jen a low five, "Nice one," she said laughing.

"Can we just get out of here already?" Decan grumbled.

Alex chuckled one last time and put her jeep in gear, pulling out into the night once more. She had a feeling this weekend would be one of the longest weekends ever.

**A/N: Thank you all again for reading and reviewing. Oh and I hope I didn't offend anyone with the Mormon thing. A really good friend of mine is Mormon and she got me really good with the horn thing, haha, don't ask. So yeah, anyway, that's chapter three, sorry it's taking so long to get these up and I know it's kind of going slow but bare with me…is that the right spelling of bare?? Anyway, yeah, thanks again and I promise it'll get faster, I'm just trying to set everything up. Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary: Malex. Set season 3. Now, I didn't watch a lot of season 3 and stuff so I'm just going on what I did watch and well, you'll see. So a lil background info. It's near the end, when Marissa is with Volchok and she's screwing up her life. Julie and Neil are together. Marissa and Kaitlin and Julie are living with the Roberts. Ryan is dating Sadie (Johnny's cousin I believe) and Seth and Summer are together. As for Alex read and find out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the OC or the characters, and the title of the story is a line from the song The Union by Taking Back Sunday.**

**I Never Made A Scene, They Came To Me**

**Chapter Four: Long Time No Smile**

Seth stood there, memorized at the scene in front of him. If he wasn't so captivated he probably would have gotten his phone out and snapped a picture; for no one would believe what he was seeing. There, five feet in front of his eyes, he watched Marissa Cooper sitting on a table, swinging her legs like a five year old, holding and enjoying her double strawberry ice cream cone. He couldn't keep track of the last time she looked so happy and young. It'd been so long that he even forgot how contagious her smile had been.

"Excuse me sir?"

Seth snapped out of his daze and looked in the direction of the voice, "Yes?"

The kid behind the counter who had looked as if he was just approaching puberty looked at Seth annoyed, "I said that'll be six fifty,"

"Oh, yeah," Seth reached for his wallet, "Sorry about that," he gave the kid the money followed by a smile. In exchange Seth took his own double strawberry ice cream cone and headed towards Marissa. Distracted by the ringing bell of door, Seth stopped to look at the customer that had strolled in. "Oh god," he mumbled, "I'm going to die tonight." The customer was a tall guy with a smug look on his face. With one look Seth had managed to size him up as some sort of ex-con. Seth also took notice of the bee-line the guy was making for Marissa.

* * *

Marissa sat on the table with her legs dangling waiting for Seth. She licked at her ice cream and smiled. Tonight felt like a good night. She also found Seth to be very entertaining this particular night. He had been standing at the counter for a good five minutes just smiling. Marissa didn't think Seth noticed her noticing him, or the poor sixteen year-old behind the counter trying to get his attention. When Seth finally heard the boy, Marissa giggled at the annoyed look on the boy's face.

She was thankful that Seth stumbled upon her on the beach. It had been a good while since she gad this much fun. No booze, no sex, no pot. Just an old friend, some ice cream and the full bright moonlight. Marissa knew however, that is could only last so long. They would eventually end back up at he party, she would have to pretend to care a little and then in the early morning Volchok would be calling. She would answer and the rest of the day would consist of booze, sex, pot and some bonfire party at the beach. She hated bonfires.

Being so caught up in her thoughts, Marissa didn't notice the swinging door and jingling bells. There was one thing she did eventually notice though, "Damn girl, I got a nice cone right here for you to lick."

Marissa looked at the crude ex-con with a disgusted look on her face, "You've got to be kidding me,"

The guy laughed, "Okay, so you're not one of those easy Newport bunnies. I see you got class, huh? You know," He moved a little closer to her, "I respect that."

"You respect that?" Marissa asked.

"Oh yeah," He licked his lips and let his eyes roam.

Marissa hoped off the table setting her ice cream aside, and stood in front of him. "Why don't you respect this then?" Marissa slapped with all her might and turned sharply on her heel, "Asshole," she muttered walking into the girl's restroom. She heard him yell something else followed by the jingling door, a muffled voice, and Seth's voice. Marissa winced a little and prayed that Seth wasn't going to get himself into trouble. Rubbing her head she moved to the mirror to check herself out.

It is a well known fact that public places such as restaurants, Quickstops, and boardwalk ice cream parlors, install a type of fluorescent lighting in their bathrooms so that when you go to look in the mirror, you look horrifying. Why? No one really knows. All that anyone knows is that these lights help show off every little imperfection on your face; every blemish, every crease, every single flaw. Despite the lighting however, Marissa knew she looked like a horrifying wreck.

She had light bags under her eyes, unsuccessfully hidden under her makeup. Her hair was a little messed up from the wind and on top of that looked like it hadn't been washed in a good five days. She couldn't stand to look at how the dress lightly hung on to her frame. She couldn't tell you how much she weighed now and didn't even bother to check; the scales wouldn't weigh something as light as her. Marissa turned away and sighed, leaning on the counter to hold herself up.

How had she gotten this way? So sick she couldn't look at herself without feeling horrible. She began to think of all the things that have gone so wrong in her life. Starting from the beginning; her dad was a thief, who got punched out at her cotillion, then her parents got divorced and her sister went away to boarding school. Her first love cheated on her, her supposed true love turned out to not be her real true love at all, she had a crazy stalker in love with her, her gardener didn't work out, everyone thought she was just going through a phase, and another sad boy fell in love with her till death did him part. Why was she so prone to awful things?

Shaking her head she stopped thinking so much and decided to go back out. She heard a couple jingles and figured the guy left. And judging from the lack of girly squeals, Seth was just fine. Sure enough when she walked out Seth was pretty much in the same spot holding his ice cream. He looked confused however and slightly out of it as he didn't pay any mind to Marissa when she stood next to him. "Erhm," She cleared her throat.

Seth jumped a little and turned to his side. "Oh, hey, didn't see you there. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good," She looked at him suspiciously, "You?"

His shook wildly up and down, "Yeah I'm totally fine, dandy even," Seth cringed on the inside. _Dandy? Nice dumbass. Should I tell her about Alex? Damn it, okay, stay cool Cohen. Stay. Cool._

"Dandy?" Why was he acting so strange all of a sudden? "Okay, Cohen, what exactly happened while I was gone?"

Seth looked away and tried to find something distracting. On a table right in front of him was his distraction. "Bingo," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh nothing…" Seth smiled, "Hey! Look over there! Your ice cream's about to melt!" He smiled to himself, _Brilliant, bloody brilliant. _Marissa looked at him oddly and went over to pick up her cone, gliding out of the parlor with Seth right behind her.

"Gee, thanks a lot for caring so much about my cone," Marissa smirked, she'll find out soon enough. Something definitely happened. _I always find out…I just need a little something to help me. I'll humor him for now though just long enough till…BINGO! _"What is that?" She stopped, spotting ink on the inside of his left palm.

Seth grew pale, "Nothing," he put his hand behind his back quickly.

Marissa put a hand on her hip, "Nothing my ass Cohen, now come on let me see," She advanced for his hand but got nowhere when he turned the other way avoiding her. "Come on Seth," She whined, she went for the left then quickly moved right tricking Seth and twisting his arm behind his back to get a good look at his hand. A little trick she learned from a former lover. "Ah ha! Well, what do we have here? Looks like a numb—" She gasped, "Seth! Did that guy hit on you too?" She let go of his arm and started laughing.

Seth rubbed his arm after dropping his cone into a trash can, "Ow that really hurt. And for your information no that guy did not hit on me. I ran into an old friend and she gave me that number so we could catch up sometime,"

Marissa stopped laughing, "You have other friends?" She smiled.

"Very funny," Seth rubbed his arm a little more, "You uh, you actually know her too, so…yeah…" He looked away and started to walk up towards the main road, on his way back to the party.

Marissa stood there for a second before taking off her heels and jogging to catch up to Seth. "Wait a second, who?" She grabbed his arm to stop him.

Seth stood there a little awkwardly and rubbed his neck, "Uh, well, Alex," He coughed the last part out, hoping she didn't hear, even though it was inevitable she'd find out.

"Did you just cough Alex?" Marissa widened her eyes.

"Yes," he sighed, "Apparently she was friends with that jerk, came in, saw me, gave me her number and left. Something about bibles," he mumbled.

"Bibles?" Marissa shook her head, "Wait, so Alex is back? Back in Newport?"

"Not exactly I don't think," Seth started to walk again and Marissa kept up. "She is for the time being and whenever she comes down I guess, she's not too far from here; she's just here for…bibles…"

"Bibles??"

"I'm not sure, really, something to do with those though, I think at least…." Seth was stuttering a little and kept up his fast pace.

"Okay…well, how is she?" Marissa couldn't believe it. Alex, Alex Kelly was back in Newport. Back in Newport for bibles apparently, but none the less back. Maybe she could get a chance to see Alex, and be able to hug her and talk to her. Marissa missed the girl's voice so much.

"She's good. I think," Seth was having trouble himself trying to figure out what exactly had happened. It was even harder for him to explain it to Marissa. "A little on the skinny side if you ask me though, I mean she looks good, but you can tell…"

"Tell what?" Marissa looked at Seth and could tell he was conflicting with himself in his head.

"I guess just that she lost weight from when we last saw her you know?" Seth looked at Marissa. She sure was asking a lot of questions. Could she possibly still have feelings for Alex? _Oh, please God say she does…_

Marissa nodded, and looked straight ahead now. "Yeah." The chances of running into Alex weren't very likely. Who was she kidding? The fact that she was a whole twenty thirty feet away from her twenty minutes ago and they didn't see each other just proves that. But maybe, there was still a chance…

* * *

After twenty minutes and complete silenceMarissa stopped walking and looked up. It was a beautiful house with beautiful people inside, and Marissa suddenly wanted to go throw up somewhere. "Do we really have to go back?"

Seth laughed, "Yes, now come on, they're probably wondering where the life of the party went?"

"I hardly doubt anyone missed me," Marissa grumbled.

Seth stared at her blankly, "I was talking about me," He then smiled and chuckled, "Come on, lets go," Seth put his hand on Marissa's back and guided her as she put her head back and groaned the whole time up the drive way.

They opened the door and sure enough, no one really noticed. There were people everywhere chatting loudly, holding their drinks. A lot of the women seemed to constantly throw their heads back and laugh as they caressed the man in front of them. Both teens looked at each other and then back at the party.

"Seth!"

Turning their heads Marissa and Seth saw Summer standing next to the buffet, hands on her hips, looking furious. "Summer, hey—,"

"Don't you 'Summer hey' mister." Summer walked up to Seth and started poking his chest, "Where the hell have you been? It's been at least two hours!" Seth opened his mouth to speak but…"Is that sand on your tux?" Summer stared at him, "Well?"

Seth opened his mouth to speak again when…"Sorry Summer, it's my fault. I texted Seth earlier and asked him if he'd come see me at the beach." Marissa looked at Seth and he nodded.

Summer was a little taken aback but then recovered, "Oh, okay, well why Seth? I mean is everything okay?" Just like that Summer switched from crazy girlfriend to caring best friend.

Marissa smiled a little at this. She had been a little too hard on Summer lately. "Yeah everything's good. I just needed some air, and you looked really busy with…stuff, so I thought why not Seth?" She turned to him and smiled. "We are after all," She put an arm around his neck, "Friends."

Seth smiled back, and then looked to Summer, "Sorry for not telling you before I left," He smiled sweetly and stepped forward grabbing her hands, "But like Marissa said when I left myself you looked busy…with stuff," He smiled wider, "Please don't be upset, I can't go to Prom with you upset and with a month in between there are a lot of other things you could get upset with me about. I say we don't let this be one of them."

Summer smiled and looked up at Seth, "Yeah, you're right…wait," Her eyes widened and her smile grew, "Did you just say that you're going to Prom with me?" Marissa stood back a little bit watching them and smiled softly.

"Of course I'm going to Prom with you. What else would I be doing that night?"

"But I thought you were set on that marathon thing…What changed your mind?"

Seth smiled and looked back at Marissa, "Just an old friend, gave me a new perspective I guess,"

"Seth!" Summer threw her arms around his neck, "This is so great! You're going to have an amazing time, I swear!" The kissed and Summer continued to choke Seth afterwards.

"Ugh, Summer," Seth struggled out.

"Oh! Sorry," She smiled sheepishly and Marissa laughed seeing this. "Coop, thank you so much for talking some sense into his thick head. I would've eventually convinced him, but that would've involved violence and what not."

Marissa laughed, "No problem. I know how much Prom means to you and when Sethy poo here mentioned not going I knew I had to intervene. I can honestly say I feared for the poor boy's life if he didn't go."

Summer smiled and looked between Marissa and Seth once again. This was a first, Seth and Marissa. It was also a first to catch Marissa smiling, especially at a Newpsie party. Something happened to make this change. At the moment she didn't care what it was though, just the fact that Marissa was here, smiling and talking to her was good enough. Her best friend was back for the night. Might as well enjoy it was what Summer was thinking. It wouldn't be too long before bitch Marissa came back. But that'd be dealt with later. For now, the short feisty brunette was going to enjoy the rest of her night with the boy she loved, and the girl she loved.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary: Malex. Set season 3. Now, I didn't watch a lot of season 3 and stuff so I'm just going on what I did watch and well, you'll see. So a lil background info. It's near the end, when Marissa is with Volchok and she's screwing up her life. Julie and Neil are together. Marissa and Kaitlin and Julie are living with the Roberts. Ryan is dating Sadie (Johnny's cousin I believe) and Seth and Summer are together. As for Alex read and find out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the OC or the characters, and the title of the story is a line from the song The Union by Taking Back Sunday.**

**I Never Made A Scene, They Came To Me**

**Chapter Five: Let's Get Fucked Up And Die**

Her head was pounding so loud it was as if someone was knocking on it. She was used to this of course, but it still felt shitty. Not to mention the pounding just kept getting louder…and louder. "Ugh," Alex groaned, burying herself even further under the thin sheet. _**Pound, Pound, Pound! **_"What the hell?" Alex flung out from the covers and turned to the sound. _**Pound, Pound, Pound! **_The door was moving and Alex was pretty damn sure that pounding that was in her head was out of her head as well.

"Alex!" She heard from the other side.

"Just come in already! Damn…" Alex laid back down trying block out the person on the other side of the door out. _**Pound, Pound, Pound! **_"UGH! I said come in!" All Alex heard next was a muffled reply from the other end. "What?" Alex turned her body over so that she was now lying on her back facing the door.

"I said it's locked!"

Alex felt as if she was going to cry, "Oh come on…" Alex sighed, took a deep breathe and got up towards the door, clinging the sheet to her body. Alex opened the door and glared at a sweetly smiling Jen.

"Hey you!" Jen smiled brightly and moved past Alex, into the room and onto the bed, where Alex soon followed, crashing back down.

"You are way too cheery in the morning you know that?" Alex mumbled, closing her eyes and rubbing her head. Funny, the pounding had yet to stop.

Jen shrugged, "I blame it on my genes really, everybody in my family I know is like this. Well, except for my aunt, but that's just because she's this uptight prissy bitch. You know what I mean? The Newport Socialite that's got a twenty-four seven stick up her ass. You'd think that with all these new surgeries they've got that they'd have one to remove that stick."

Alex chuckled at the girls rambling. She never knew quite when to shut up at times. "So I suppose that you had a reason waking me up or you just want to irritate me before the day began?"

"Well," Jen smiled innocently, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to breakfast with me?"

"Uh-huh," Alex lifted her body up once more and started to look around for her clothes. "Who are we meeting?"

Jen looked at her innocently, "Meeting?"

Alex rolled her eyes, wiggling her jeans on, "Jen, I'm not an idiot. You didn't think I'd catch on when we, 'coincidentally', run in to someone we do business with?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't till then, let you enjoy your breakfast and all," Jen shrugged. "Here," She picked Alex's shirt off the floor and tossed it to her.

Alex sighed, "Thanks,"

"Hello! Ladies," both girls groaned, "How are you two this lovely morning?"

Jen gave Dick a huge smile, "Lovely," He nodded at her with a smile and turned to Alex, who greeted him with an unfriendly, lonesome finger.

"I'm going to go wait in the car," Dick rolled his eyes, "Don't take too long!" The front door slammed shut.

Alex looked at Jen and made a whiny noise similar to a puppy, "Do we _have _to stay the _whole _weekend?"

Jen smiled sympathetically and stood up off the bed, "It's just one weekend Al, how much can really happen?" Jen patted Alex's and shoulder and walked out the bed room door, "Meet you in the car, hurry!"

Jen's voice replayed in Alex's head, _"It's just one weekend Al, how much can really happen?" _

"We're in the OC," Alex mumbled looking for her wallet, "You obviously have _no _idea." And Alex was off.

* * *

The Pier Diner. That was the one place Alex had hoped to avoid. It was usually filled with the younger crowd, kids from Harbor and such. Alex wasn't big on dealing with any of the ones she didn't know let alone the ones she did. Preparing her self and gathering her emotions, Alex sucked up the nerves and pushed forward through the door, head held high. She had found out that her preparations were in fact unnecessary. For there was no sign of anybody she knew or any annoying kids. She smiled and found a nice comfy booth by the window, Jen and Decan following her lead.

Alex sat down on the edge of the booth and reached over for a menu, making her self comfortable. She made it clear that she had no intention on scooting over for Dick, who waited impatiently for her to do so. Jen rolled her eyes and scooted into the middle letting Dick sit down. Alex was usually not into breakfast, but for some reason this morning her appetite was huge.

"Man, am I hungry," A grin adorned Alex's face as she scanned over the menu debating in her head between pancakes or waffles.

"Somebody's in a chipper mood today," Jen commented on the humming now coming from Alex's lips.

Alex shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "Good day that's all," She folded up her menu and put it on the table, waffles it was. "I wonder where our waitress is…" Craning her neck around the diner Alex's smile dropped from her face. "Volchok…" His eyes locked on hers, she could see the smirk in his eyes about to form and couldn't stomach it. Alex turned to Jen, "I thought you said I barely had to talk to him. That the only time I had to even be forced to deal with him at all would be at the stupid bonfire and even there it wouldn't take longer than five minutes of his stupid, annoying bullshit." Alex was furious to say the least.

"I know and I'm sorry, honestly. Danny was supposed to be meeting us here but there was some sort of hold up, he sent Kevin instead."

"I'm with Alex on this one, I mea—"

"Shut up Dick!" Both girls snapped.

"Listen," Jen took a deep breathe, "This deal, is probably one of the biggest ones we'll have for the next couple of months; now that Ray moved on to New Mexico. Everything needs to go as smoothly as possible and we can't afford to have either one of you beat the shit out of Kev and compro–"

"Whoa, Kev?" Now Alex really couldn't believe this, "What you guys have nicknames now? I wonder what he calls you…"

"JJ, actually," Volchok gave the table a bright smile, "You mind?" He motioned for Alex to scoot in, but as he figured she didn't. "Right, okay, no problem," He grabbed a chair from the table behind him, pulled it up, and sat down. "So, aside from Alex who apparently had some bad eggs of some sort, how is everybody else doing?"

"We're doing well," Jen smiled. Dick just grunted and gave a nod. Alex glared at Volchok. Deep down she knew Jen did not like the guy as much as she was leading on now, but the fact that she could actually pretend to like him, really irritated her. "And you?"

"I am doing swell thank you," Volchok reached over the table and grabbed Alex's previous menu. "Everything looks delicious today doesn't it?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Why don't we just get this over with please? I have plans in a little."

Jen looked at Alex, and knew she didn't really have plans later, but for the sake of her friend's sanity and another's life, she played along. "Yeah we actually do have a few more engagements to attend to, why don't we just get to the point yeah?"

"Sure thing," Volchok folded the menu and set it back down.

"Can I get you anything?" Ah, the waitress.

"Yes, I would love to have some waffles please, side of bacon, scrambled eggs." Volchok gave the girl a mega watt smile.

"And you sir?"

Dick looked up for the first time, "Um, a breakfast sandwich will be fine, sausage."

"I'll just have a fruit bowl," Jen smiled politely.

"Alright then, and you miss?" The waitress smiled at Alex, clearly wanting to do a little more than take her order.

"Nothing," Alex sulked. Her whole appetite was ruined, and she couldn't even enjoy the super cute waitress giving her the eye.

Volchok laughed, "Still doing that whole 'I don't eat breakfast thing' huh?"

"It's not a thing, I'm just not particularly hungry at the moment," One, and probably the biggest reason, Alex has such a hatred for Volchok, is a long time ago when she lived in LA and she first met him, they actually hit it off. Hit it off so well that the next morning she was scrambling to get dressed while trying to escape the wrath of his girlfriend. Clearly his girlfriend had broken up with Volchok, but on top of that told Alex's girlfriend, Jodie. The whole time her world was being shaken up once again, he just sat back and watched taking bong rips and laughing his ass off. He was an arrogant ass and Alex was no longer too fond of him afterwards.

"How about we get to the point now that the interruptions are done, yes?" Ah, Jen the life saver.

Volchok smirked one last time, "Alright then. Here's what's going down…"

* * *

"Well then," Dick announced, "Look's like we're done here, see you tonight?"

"Sure thing, just look for me near the life guard stand around ten, I'll be with my girlfriend." Volchok stood up from the table with a smile and shook everybody's hands, minus Alex's. "Good seeing you again Al," He winked.

"Whatever," The best comeback of the season. After Volchok left Alex felt herself breathe, "God I hate that guy."

"We know, it's only been stated what eighty million times?" Jen shook her head getting up from the booth, "One more night Lexie, that's all."

"Yeah, and then if we happen to see him in a couple weeks being an ass we can pound him." Dick smirked getting out as well. Alex smirked too, _'First good idea he's had.'_

"Just be cautious of who you fuck with guys, that's all I'm saying."

"Always being the sensible one aren't you Jen?" Alex dusted off her pants out of habit and began to head towards the door. "Look, I really got to be somewhere; I'll see you guys later."

"Where are you going?" Jen called out, but all she got in reply was a wave out the door.

"Hey," The waitress got Jen's attention, "You know Alex pretty well?"

Jen narrowed her eyes, "Yeah you would say that, who are you?"

"Amy," she smiled, "I knew Alex way back when, could you give her something for me?"

Jen backed up and put her hands up, "If you're looking to slap me and ask to give it to her you can forget about it because…"

Amy laughed, "No, no, just my number, you now in case she wants to catch up sometime. She obviously doesn't remember me, but I have grown a little and my hair is blonde now so…anyway if you could do that for me thanks. She kind of ran out of here."

Jen nodded her head still a little skeptical, "Alright," she grabbed the napkin from the waitress.

"Thanks."

"Who was that?" Dick asked.

"Just some old fling of Alex's," Jen stated disinterestedly.

"Hmm."

"Yeah, hmm."

* * *

Truth was, Alex didn't have plans, but she needed a break. She figured a nice walk down the beach would do wonders for her. However for the first time it seemed to fail, for some reason she couldn't focus her thoughts. Her mind would not clear, instead it remained jumbled. Every bad thought cramping up her mind. Alex finally got an idea; she felt the need for a good laugh.

And that is what lead her to the Cohen's doorstep; standing there looking at it, pondering whether to knock on it or not. She wanted to see Seth, a genuine friend. But who would answer? There were no cars in the drive way, the parents probably weren't home. However, Seth probably wasn't either. Then there was Ryan. What on earth would she do if he answered? He'd probably freak, tell her to stay away from his girlfriend, no doubt they were still together. Or, he'd be the level headed Ryan, be nice and show her to Seth's room and cordially say "see you later." Alex sighed, how was this helping her head? She decided to just turn around and hopefully bump into the dork on the boardwalk again.

"Alex?"

Shit. The one person she did not want to see. Of course, fate was cruel to her.

"Alex, wow, hey," Ryan smiled. He was definitely surprised to see the blonde in the Cohen drive way and somewhat delighted. It was refreshing to see an old/new face; someone who was away from all the current drama.

"Ryan, hey," Alex turned back around and smiled. _'Yep, level headed Ryan must not be dating Marissa.' _

"What are you doing here? Looking for Seth?" Ryan moved forward hands delved deep into his pockets.

"Uh, yeah, actually. I'm in town for the weekend and, I kind of missed the nerd you know?" Alex laughed a little nervously. She couldn't remember ever feeling more….awkward.

Ryan nodded his head, "Yeah he told me he ran into you last night, should of seen him he was thrilled." Ryan laughed, definitely awkward. "He mentioned something about bibles though that kind of got me a little confused…"

Alex laughed, "Yeah uh, long story really." Ryan nodded his head and chuckled again. Somehow they slowly made their way to each other during the chuckles and were now about a couple feet away, shuffling their feet…awkwardly. "So…"

"Ryan where'd you go, you said you'd be back…oh! Um, hi…"

Alex looked over to see a gorgeous petite brunette, "Hi," she smiled.

Ryan turned around and his face lit up, "Sadie come here," he put his arm around her and smiled to Alex, "Sadie this is Alex, an old friend of Seth and mine, and Alex this is Sadie, my girlfriend."

Alex smiled, "Nice to meet you Sadie."

"You too Alex," Sadie smiled back, wondering why she never heard anything of this Alex before.

"Well, I need to get going, I just wanted to stop by and say hey."

"Well uh, how long did you say you were in town?" Ryan asked.

"Just the weekend but I come down often surf's nice and everything."

"Well, if you're not busy with bibles we should hang out, you know if you ever want to…"

"No, yeah, that'd be cool," Alex let out a laugh and began back tracking a little "It was nice meeting you Sadie, Ryan I'll see you later. Tell Seth I came by?"

"Yeah I will, later!" Ryan waved.

"Bye, nice meeting you too!"

"Later!" Alex called fully turned around and power walking down the drive way.

Once Alex turned the corner everybody let out a heavy breathe, Sadie not even knowing why she held one. "Care to explain?" She raised her eyebrow at Ryan.

"Long story, but I'd be glad to tell you sometime later," He smirked.

"Don't think you're going to get out of this one. This story already seems very scandalous…"

Ryan laughed and kissed Sadie, "Why don't we go back to the pool house and I'll tell you _all_ about it."

"Yeah I'm sure that's what you're going to do." Ryan laughed leading Sadie back to the yard; he couldn't wait for Seth to come home.

* * *

Alex ended back up at the beach, this time seeming to channel her thoughts a little better. Ryan had a girlfriend; a girlfriend that was not Marissa Cooper. So that left one question…What was Marissa Cooper up to? She so badly wanted nothing more than to call her up, go to her mansion and say "surprise!" But she didn't. It was better to stay away. Better to not know what exactly Marissa was up to. Because one thing was for certain, Alex would give up her life in a heart beat if Marissa called for it, and that thought scared her everyday.

How ever little Alex wanted to know about Marissa's life, she was about to get a whole lot more come night's end.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary: Malex. Set season 3. Now, I didn't watch a lot of season 3 and stuff so I'm just going on what I did watch and well, you'll see. So a lil background info. It's near the end, when Marissa is with Volchok and she's screwing up her life. Julie and Neil are together. Marissa and Kaitlin and Julie are living with the Roberts. Ryan is dating Sadie (Johnny's cousin I believe) and Seth and Summer are together. As for Alex read and find out. This story is going to be in third person except for the Prologue(s). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the OC or the characters, and the title of the story is a line from the song The Union by Taking Back Sunday. **

**I Never Made A Scene, They Came To Me **

**Chapter Six: It's Gonna be a Bad Day Come Sunday**

"You can do it Ozzie! Bite his freakin' head off!"

Marissa jolted up from her sleep, her head flying frantically around scanning the room. Her breathing, heavy before, steadied out when her eyes fell upon the T.V. "Little Nicky," she chuckled. Marissa took a deep breath falling back down with a smile on her face. Thoughts of the previous night crept into her mind. After returning with Seth and Summer finding them, the trio ran into Ryan and Sadie. Sadie. Surprisingly Marissa didn't have the normal feelings of hostility towards Ryan's new significant other. It was a crazy, unpredictable outcome that those two ended up together, especially after all the Johnny drama. However, she was happy for them, for Ryan. Even though she felt a little like the fifth wheel, she had a lot of fun. It was amazing how nice she found it, just like the level of nice it was to wake up with out a hangover.

A vibrating noise off to Marissa's left caught her attention. She sat up and picked up her blinking cell phone. Reading that she had a voicemail, Marissa held down 1 and put the phone up to her ear.

"**You have one new message."**

"_Hey babe, it's me. You're probably knocked out cold right now," _Marissa scoffed, she was tempted to delete the message right then and there but she didn't, _"Anyway, I have to go by the diner down by the pier to meet some old friends and then I have a few more stops. So uh, how 'bout I pick you up around nine to go to the party? Alright, bye."_

"**Press se-. Message deleted. To listen t-."**

"Ugh!" Marissa threw her phone across her bed. How was it that he managed to ruin her good day when she'd only been awake for two seconds?

"Knock, knock!" Marissa's door peered open and a smiling mini Cooper stuck her head in, "Hey sis, glad you're up!" She bounced in and hopped on Marissa's bed, a big chestier cat grin adorning her face.

Marissa looked at her sister as if she had some horrible lip injection gone wrong or something, "What the hell has gotten in to you?"

Kaitlyn frowned, "I knew Summer was lying, you're still Uber Bitch."

"Excuse me?" Scoff.

Rolling eyes. "Whatever, dad sent this." Kaitlyn threw a letter onto Marissa's lap and slid off her bed. "I'm going to go bug Summer, she owes me fifty bucks, later whore!"

With that, the Little Cooper left and the Big Cooper stayed frozen, staring at the letter before her. It had been four months, one week, two days and fifty-seven minutes since she last heard from her dad. And that was a mandatory Christmas call. Marissa carefully picked the letter up and stared at it, inspecting every centimeter of it. She looked at the sloppy written address and smiled. Her dad had horrible penmanship, always said he had better things to do in the first grade than make perfect K's, which most the time still looked like R's.

"Knock, Knock!" Marissa looked up and saw Summer standing in the doorway looking slightly…timid.

A little annoyed from the interruption Marissa couldn't help the snap that slipped out of her mouth, "When people say 'Knock, knock!' aren't they supposed to wait for an invite before coming in?!"

Summer opened her mouth then closed it, her eyes dropping to the floor, "Sorry," she mumbled. "Guess I do owe Kaitlyn fifty dollars." Summer turned and began to walk out.

"Wait! Sum…" Marissa shut her eyes, _'Idiot.' _When Summer turned around, lifting her head up a little, Marissa continued, "Sorry," She gave an apologetic smile, "Really I am, come, sit." She smiled that crooked hopeful smile, and patted her head.

Summer squealed a little and ran over to jump on the bed. Marissa laughed a little at the small bundle of excitement. "I knew you weren't still Uber Bitch."

Marissa laughed, "Is that like my new nickname you guys call me behind my back or something?" Marissa was kidding of course, but when she saw Summer look down a little guilty, she realized it wasn't all a joke. "Oh." She looked down now too. Had she really been that much of a bitch lately? "I guess I have," Marissa whispered.

"Coop-"

"No," Marissa stopped Summer, "No, I…I have been." She sighed, "Look I'm…I'm sorry Sums, the way I've been acting lately…has been off the wall."

Summer looked at her best friend and smiled, "Especially towards me huh? Putting boys before me?"

Marissa hit Summer on the arm, "I'm being serious here!"

Summer laughed, "I know, I know. I appreciate and love you for that really; it's just, well, when you're over here getting all Akon on me it's hard to resist."

Both girls started laughing, "Yeah I know, I just couldn't get any other words to come out. Plus I mean…damn! How many times do you think the radio can play that cong in one day? You'd think Akon himself was controlling every station in the Orange County."

"Oh my god! Tell me about it! Him and Britney Spears! Seriously!? Who can stand that new song of her? Think she recorded it in rehab?"

"Before or after she shaved her head?"

"Oh after…definitely after!" Both girls just started laughing. A few minutes later when they calmed down and wiped their eyes they just sat and looked as each other. It's hard to tell who launched forward first, but soon they were in a tight hug with each other, crying. The cries of "I'm sorry" "No I'm sorry" "I've missed you so much" and a few others that were harder to decipher, were jumbled between the two girls.

Outside the room in the hallway was a sulking brunette, "Great," she mumbled. She turned and walked into Summer's room, tossing a fifty dollar bill on her bed. Although Kaitlyn would never admit it out loud, she was a little happy that she lost fifty dollars, much easier to handle than losing her sister.

Back inside Marissa's room the crying had started to cease and the only cries left were that of "I love you." Wiping their eyes a second time they released each other.

"There goes my make up, I knew I should of waited till after noon," Summer laughed looking at the mascara on her hands.

Marissa laughed too, "So glad I just woke up," both girls preceded to chuckle a little longer before falling into a silence. _Where to go now? _They both thought. "So…"

"Yeah…so…" Summer smiled, "I heard you got a letter from your dad. Must be excited."

Marissa had forgotten. She looked at the letter beside her and smiled softly, "Yeah…sort of. It's weird you know? It's been so long."

Summer nodded and looked down at the letter as well. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Hey Riss,"

"Huh?" Marissa looked up.

"Don't we live on Kunning St.?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why did your dad write Running St.?"

Marissa picked the letter up and held it right in front of her face. "Well what to you know…?" There printed sloppily, was what appeared to be Running St. Marissa began to laugh.

Summer just looked at Marissa not really seeing the joke but laughed a little anyway, "So uh…you going to read that or keep laughing?" Marissa looked at Summer and then back at the letter, "I could uh…leave if you want,"

"No, no," Marissa shook her head, "No I'm just gong to out it away for now." She proceeded to put the letter in to her nightstand drawer.

"You're not going to read it?"

"I am, I just…not right now." Summer nodded and patted Marissa's leg comforting her. Marissa smiled, "You know what? I am starving."

Summer smiled big, "You know, Sandy got this new bagel toaster from Kirsten, you feel up to some bagels and smear?"

"Hell yeah I do! I'm going to go jump in the shower." Marissa sped out of bed to the bathroom and started her shower.

Summer giggled and made her way off the bed. She began to make Marissa's bed and fluff the pillows humming. She had one fifty bucks! And her best friend back…"Oh Kaitlyn!"

* * *

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Look at that! What happened to your head there? I don't know dude but it lloks like you lost it, giw could you let yourself lose your head like that? That's crazy! Did you see that?!?!"

A curly haired boy sat on the ground sulking. He had a controller laying limp in his hand and he just sat there letting his girlfriend bask in, not only her glory, but his humiliation. Marissa and Ryan were lying on their backs on the bed laughing. The look on Seth's face was priceless, but not as priceless as Summer's. Summer, who now was on her feet doing a Macarena victory dance which later evolved into the Sprinkler.

"Alright Summer!" Seth snapped, "We get it, you beat me, I lost, you win, now can you stop doing the Sprinkler, you know how much that hurts my ego!"

"Awe, my little Sethy-poo has his ego hurt. How cute!" Summer clapped her hands, sat back on the floor and hugged her boyfriend. "I'm sorry, I'll stop."

Seth pouted and Summer rolled her eyes before leaning in and giving him a peck. Seth sighed, "I guess that's what happens when the Master becomes so great at mastering that he can make a successor as great as him."

Summer leaned back, "_As _great as him? Uh, no sweetie, try greater!"

"You gotta admit Seth," Ryan spoke up, "She's been beating you a lot lately, you've lost your touch bro."

Seth pouted some more and Marissa leant over to pat him on the head, "It's okay Seth, you're still better than me."

Seth snorted, "Yeah, that's saying _a lot!_"

"Hey!"

"Ow! Did both of you really have to hit me?!" Seth rubbed his head and arm, "I already have a bruised ego now I'm going to have a bruised body as well."

Marissa shook her head, "I don't get it Summer. How'd you get so good?"

"Uh, I think we established that due to her amazing teac- Ow! Enough already!"

Summer rolled her eyes, "Well Coop, if you must know the _truth_, I really had nothing better to do. I mean, you've been going all bad-ass Cooper stealth lately and when you hang out with the dweeb as much as me, you play _a lot_ of these dumb games."

Seth shook his head, "She doesn't even appreciate the games, how sad!" Seth grabbed Summer's arm before it hit him and pulled her in for a kiss before she could object.

Marissa smiled at the couple and looked over at Ryan. He was rolling his eyes and shaking his head when he looked back at her. They shared a mutual smile and nodded their heads. "Alright kids, we're going to get some more OJ, want anything?" When she didn't get an answer she stood up and pulled Ryan up, "Come on Ry, I'm thirsty."

Ryan chuckled, "Sure thing Riss."

When they walked into the kitchen they started laughing, "Ha ha, I forgot what it was like hanging out with those two for more than five minutes."

"See what you've been leaving me here with?" Ryan made his way to the fridge and got out a carton of oranges juice. "Luckily I have so much homework these days that I can use that as an excuse to kick them out of the pool house."

"I bet," Marissa laughed and got out two glasses, "I'm sure it's not been that bad though, I mean, you've had Sadie lately right?"

Ryan looked at Marissa trying to catch a glimpse of jealousy or hostility in her tone and in her eyes, but he found none. So he nodded, and smiled, "Yeah, I guess, she's been really great." He grabbed the glasses and filled them up.

Marissa grabbed one, "Thanks," she said taking a sip. "I want you to know Ryan, I'm happy for you. And I'm not just saying that to say that and later start some crazy soap opera drama, I really mean it." She smiled at him and Ryan had to look at her for a while to see if it was genuine or not. It was.

Ryan smiled, "Thank you," He raised his glass to her and she to him, "A toast," he said, "May the thousandth time be the charm and may we have a great friendly, drama free future ahead of us."

"To us," Marissa clanked her glass with his.

Ryan swallowed, "I hope I didn't jinx anything," he laughed.

"Me too," Marissa smiled. "Awe," she put her glass down and walked around the counter, "Come here you big bad-ass softie."

Ryan laughed and set down his glass, bringing Marissa into his arms knowing, that this is all they'll ever be. For the first time in his life, he was purely content with that.

"Erhem."

Ryan and Marissa jumped apart and turned to see Sadie.

Marissa opened her mouth and then closed it. Ryan opened his mouth and then closed it as well. Sadie glared at the two for what seemed forever. When it came close to feeling like the end of the world, Sadie smirked and started to giggle a little.

Marissa looked completely baffled while Ryan sighed with relief shaking his head. "You are pure evil, you know that?"

Sadie giggled more and walked up to Ryan, "I know, but it's what you love about me oh so much."

"Damn straight," He laughed, "Come here," he brought her closer and kissed her. When he pulled away he looked at Marissa, still baffled, and back to Sadie, "You miss, need to apologize."

"Okay," Sadie laughed. "Sorry I freaked you out there," Sadie said to Marissa.

Marissa blinked and smiled a little, still a bit unsure, "Uh, no problem?" She let out a nervous laugh.

Sadie started laughing and smiled big, "Look I know there's nothing going on between you and Ryan, I was just messing with you, mostly Ryan here." She slapped him in his stomach and he laughed.

Feeling at ease more Marissa let her self breathe. "You just uh, looked really serious," Marissa laughed, "Promise to never do that again though? Next time I might give myself a heart attack."

"Can't make any promises but I'll try," Sadie smiled. Ryan looked at the two girls and had a really good feeling inside of him.

Marissa smiled at Sadie and Ryan and then her smile turned into a smirk, "Did Ryan Atwood just say 'Damn straight?'"

Ryan groaned and put his head in Sadie's neck, "Tell her to stop," he whined.

Sadie laughed, "Nu-uh bud, you were the one to get all American Gangsta on us here," Sadie looked at Marissa, "I swear he's spent way too much time watching MTV 2 instead of VH1, his vocabulary is starting to go _whack _if you will."

"I don't know," Marissa smiled, "He's always had a little eight mile in him, you've seen his collection of white beaters I'm sure?"

"You guys talking about Ryan's ghetto booty side?"

They all turned to see Seth come strolling in with Summer under his arm. He walked over to the counter and picked up an apple, "Well?" Summer asked, eyebrows raised.

Ryan glared at everybody and took Seth's apple, "Hey!" Ryan just smirked at him and took a bite out of the apple. Seth turned to Summer looking for help and she rolled her eyes grabbing another apple and giving it to him. Seth looked at it, "This isn't my apple." He stated.

Everybody looked at him incredulously and shook their heads. They turned and began to walk out of the kitchen back towards the poll house, no words being said.

Seth held up the apple and looked at it again and the looking at everybody retreating, "Well it's not!"

* * *

Marissa collapsed on her bed. She looked over at her clock and saw that it was only seven o'clock. Two more hours till Kevin would be there. She wasn't sure why she was still going. She knew that especially after her day she should just drop that lifestyle completely. But she couldn't.

"Hey," Marissa looked up and saw Summer coming in.

"Hey," Marissa laid back down.

Summer laid next to her and sighed. "Long day or what?"

Marissa chuckled, "No kidding. How's Seth's shin?"

Summer rolled her eyes, "He'll be fine, and he's icing it right now. God he's such an idiot. Who the hell steals a comic book from an eight year old?"

"Seth." Marissa deadpanned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Summer smiled and turned to look at Marissa, "I had fun today,"

"Yeah, I did too," Marissa turned to Summer and grabbed her hand squeezing it.

After a little moment that was shared Summer smirked, "Are you hitting on me?"

Marissa's eyes widened, "What?!" She let go of Summer's hand.

Summer burst into a fit of giggles. "I'm just messing with you Coop."

"You're a bitch."

"But you still love me." Marissa rolled her eyes and smiled. "So, now that we're on the topic of your gayness…"

"Wait what?" Since when were they on the topic of her gayness?

"Remember? The whole you caressing my hand and looking deeply into my eyes thing? Well…"

"I was not looking deeply into your eyes or caressing you!"

"Coop! Shut up! I was trying to segway here!" Marissa raised her hands in mock surrender and Summer continued, "Thank you, anyway, as I was saying, Seth told me about his little run in with miss purple streak hottie last night." Summer looked at Marissa pointedly.

Marissa continued to watch Summer look at her with a stupid look on her face, "And?"

Summer's mouth dropped open, "What do you mean 'And'?"

"What do you mean with that look?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious."

"Obviously not if I'm asking 'And.'"

"Obviously," Summer repeated. When Marissa looked at Summer with Summer's own pointed look Summer caught on, "Oh, right, _well_, the point of my look was, well, I just wanted to see what your thoughts were on the whole situation that's all. I mean, we never really talked about your guy's relationship all that much you know?"

"Oh well," Marissa stumbled a little trying to answer Summer, but it was hard. She herself didn't know how she felt, so that's what she said, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Summer raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know. I mean, it's weird is all. I mean I think about her sometimes and yeah so I hope I run into her sometime when she's here but, it's no big thing to make a big deal out of you know?" Marissa stopped rambling after she realized she was rambling and looked down hoping to conceal her red cheeks.

Summer nodded a little and made a mental note on her friend's rise of temperature, "Yeah, I understand. You know we just missed her today."

Marissa's head snapped up, "What?"

"Mhm, apparently she came by to say hi to Cohen. Saw Ryan and Sadie instead. Ryan said she looked good, thought you might want to know."

"Oh well, that's great, I'm glad." Marissa smiled.

"Glad? That's all you have to say?"

Marissa looked at Summer and was confused. "Is there anything else to say?"

"Oh uh, gee, I don't know. I would've thought to comment on the fact that Alex and Ryan met face to face and neither of them had a black eye afterwards." Summer looked at Marissa like she was crazy.

Marissa wasn't crazy though and she wasn't surprised. They had no reason to fight with each other, Marissa wasn't dating either one. "Yeah well I doubt either one was drunk or emotionally crippled by me so…"

Summer rolled her eyes, "Still," she mumbled, "I thought it was fascinating."

"I'm sure you did Sum," Marissa laughed.

"Alright well, I know you want to rest before your big night with dick-face," Summer rolled her eyes.

"Summer…"

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, Seth and I are going to watch movies with Ryan and Sadie so, if you get bored or whatever, call?"

Marissa smile, "Sure Summer."

Summer nodded her head and got up, "See you later Coop," she slapped her thigh and headed out the door.

"Later," Marissa called out.

Finally, peace and quite. Marissa looked over at the clock. Only fifteen minutes had went by. _'This is going to be a long night fersur.' _As Marissa closed her eyes and let her body rest, one figure popped into her head. _'Alex Kelly, what are you up to?'_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary: Malex. Set season 3. Now, I didn't watch a lot of season 3 and stuff so I'm just going on what I did watch and well, you'll see. So a lil background info. It's near the end, when Marissa is with Volchok and she's screwing up her life. Julie and Neil are together. Marissa and Kaitlin and Julie are living with the Roberts. Ryan is dating Sadie (Johnny's cousin I believe) and Seth and Summer are together. As for Alex read and find out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the OC or the characters, and the title of the story is a line from the song The Union by Taking Back Sunday. **

**I Never Made A Scene, They Came To Me **

**Chapter Seven: Say Anything**

"About time, where have you been? We have to be at the beach in like five minutes!"

Alex rolled her eyes and passed Jenny making a beeline for the fridge. "You do realize we are about five steps away from the beach right?" Alex grabbed a beer out of the fridge and opened it taking a drink.

Jenny looked at Alex for the first time since she walked through the door and noticed she looked a little on edge, her face almost void of emotion. "You okay Al?"

Alex was about to answer when Decan came through the door holding a backpack, "There you are! Look we need to go, now!"

Alex gave him a blank stare then chugged her beer. She stood up and went to the fridge returning with two more beers. She started out the front door and turned around, "You guys coming or what?"

Jenny rolled her eyes and followed Decan out the door closing it behind her.

* * *

Alex was sitting on the floor of a life guard stand, drinking her beer and looking into the ocean. Of all the places Volchok had to pick to do business he had to pick _their _tower. Was it even theirs anymore? Did Marissa ever visit it? Why couldn't Alex get the long legged beauty out of her head?

"Yo Alex!" Alex snapped her head away from the ocean and her deep train of thought shamefully. Could they tell what she had been thinking? "I'm going to get another drink; you think you can handle him?" Jenny pointed to Decan who was making a trench in the sand walking nervously around. 

Alex nodded her head, "You get me another one too?" 

Jenny smiled, "I'll be right back."

Alex watched Jenny walk off towards one of the kegs and sighed. All day Alex had this feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her legs were feeling heavy as if she was drunk; however she wasn't even close to it. Something was wrong and she knew it, but she couldn't place exactly what it was. Hopefully it wasn't the deal about to go down. That was the last thing she needed to go wrong.

"Where the hell is he?" 

Alex looked at Decan who had stopped pacing and was now standing looking furious. '_It's just like Volcom to keep us waiting like this…' _Alex rolled her eyes, '_Prick.'_ "I'm sure he'll be here soon Dick."

Decan glared at Alex, "Soon isn't what he told us Alex, ten is what he told us. It's ten thirty!"

Alex rolled her eyes again, "Relax okay, this is a party. Why don't you go flirt with some blonde bimbos or something and I'll call you when he's here okay? The last thing we need is you pacing around here looking all sketch."

"I fine right here thanks," Decan smiled at her sarcastically and started pacing again cursing to himself.

Alex sighed, '_Where the hell is Jenny?'_

* * *

"Hey JJ!"

Jenny smiled when she heard his voice, '_Now those two back there will finally be able to relax a little.' _Jenny turned around holding a couple beers in her hand and nodded to Volchok, "It's about time you got here. Deac and Al were driving me crazy waiting for you."

"Yeah well they'll calm down when they realize how great this stuff I got is." He laughed and Jenny noticed the duffle bag Volchok had slung around his shoulder. She then also noticed a pair of great legs. Her eyes traveled up the slender body owning these great legs and settled upon the bored face of a Newport beauty it appeared.

Jenny grinned even bigger, "So Kev, where's your manners?" 

Volchok noticed Jenny's nod to his girlfriend and smirked, pulling Marissa close to his body, "My apologies. This is my girlfriend Marissa. Marissa this Jenny, a long time friend of mine."

Jenny smiled politely, "I would shake your hand but, they're kind of full," she gestured to her occupied hands.

Marissa seemed to relax a little taking comfort in Jenny's appearance. She was really afraid Kevin's "friends" would be scary thugs with all kinds of guns and tats. The girl before her definitely was not what she was expecting. She didn't seem like a bitch either, always a plus when meeting new girls. "It's no problem," Marissa smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Jenny smirked, "Why don't we head over to the tower, that's where everybody else is."

"Sounds good." Volchok nodded. 

Marissa let him push her along, the feeling of dread before creep back in her. How could she be so stupid, of course there'd be other people. Of course the big tatted guys with guns would be at the "meeting spot" or whatever they liked to call it. Ever since she had laid down to take a nap earlier she had this growing feeling in the pit of her stomach. She thought it was uncomfortable when Kevin was more than an hour late to pick her up, but now it was almost unbearable. She looked to the ocean and figured if she had to throw up she'd run to there and do it. 

"Here we are," Marissa looked away from the ocean to Jen who had led them to a life guard stand. _'Our tower…' _"Look who I found guys!" 

Marissa saw a guy a little bigger than Kevin stop pacing and look up at them, relief washing over his face. However upon hearing a familiar voice, Marissa's stomach knotted up even tighter when she realized who it was. It got closer and the next thing Marisa knew she was transfixed in a gaze with her ex-lover. Her mind racing…

* * *

'…_Where the hell is Jenny?'_

"Look who I found guys!" Alex's head snapped up and saw Jenny with Volchok in tow, beside him was a tall girl he assumed to be his girlfriend, she couldn't get a good look of her but she didn't really care to. Volchok usually picked skanky bimbos anyway, nothing really worth too much of her time. 

"It's about damn time! Dick over here has been driving me fucking crazy!" Alex jumped down over the rail from the tower and made her way closer to the group. "You have no-" Alex stopped. Her legs grew ten times heavier and her eyes widened. _'It can't be…'_

It was.

Alex and Marissa locked eyes. Confusion mirroring each other's. After confusion passed shock settled in. Then a swirl of anger clouded over when realization dawned. The two were fixed in a solid gaze. Neither said a word. They didn't have to at that point. When anger started to wear off, disappointment seeped in. Noticing the disappointment, shame made a final appearance when the pair finally snapped their eyes away from each other and to every other place possible.

"Um…" Jen broke the silence, "We miss something here?" She looked back and forth between the two girls standing awkwardly across from each other.

Kevin narrowed his eyes when he noticed the tension between the two. "You two know each other?"

Marissa looked back at Alex. _'She looks gorgeous.'_ When Alex made eye contact again with her, Marissa flinched at the sudden cold look they had to them. "Just old friends." She mumbled, looking away again.

"Old friends?" Kevin glared at Alex. There was no way they were just old friends, they obviously didn't run in the same circle. The only connection they should have had was him.

Alex cleared her throat, "I worked at the Bait Shop with Seth, Marissa and I ran into each other a couple times." Alex didn't mean for her voice to come off so cold and void but she couldn't help it. What the hell was Marissa doing here in front of her on _his _arm? _'Ryan doesn't seem like such a bad choice anymore…'_

"Sorry to break up this little reunion going on but we have business to attend to. And I want to get it done as soon as possible, I have clients waiting. Besides you've already kept us waiting long enough." Everyone turned to Decan. They almost forgot he was there. "Well?"

"Right," Volchok said keeping his eyes on Marissa. She seemed to be really in to the sand at this point. He shook his head, "Sorry about that by the way, Dave took longer than expected."

Decan rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he then went over to the tower and pulled a bag from underneath it. "It's all there," He threw the bag to Volchok.

Volchok put his own bag down and then proceeded to look through it. Marissa saw him pull out a roll of cash and snicker. "So here's the deal," He threw the bag over to Decan, "I provide being the middle man for you guys and you let me in on your Newport territory and the profit you make."

"You're gonna have to talk to Alex about that one. I'm over at Riverside; she's the one with the connections down here." Decan explained. He looked around before unzipping the duffle bag and sifting through it. He smiled at the bricks he found and took one out getting a better feel of his new product.

"What do you say Alex?" Volchok smirked over in her direction, she'd been awfully quiet.

"What?" Alex asked uninterested. Her insides were fuming and her head was spinning, she found it hard to concentrate.

Volchok rolled his eyes, "I provide you with your product and you let me help dispense it."

Alex suddenly found herself interested, was he fucking crazy? "Are you fucking crazy?" She snapped.

"Al-"

"Shut up Jenny!" Jenny widened her eyes but shut her mouth, Alex was really on edge right now. "There is no way I am letting you in and reap the benefits for my hard work!"

Volchok scoffed, "Hard work? Alex you're selling this stuff for almost twice as much as you pay for it to a bunch of rich teenage snobs who don't think twice about it. It's a goldmine down here without even looking. However without me you have nothing to give them. Right now it looks like you're not getting too much of a choice."

"Alex he's right okay, we need him and-"

"Jenny I thought I told you to shut up!" Alex couldn't believe this. She thought this was a one time thing. They'd use him one time then get the number of the guy he used; cutting him out of the middle; leaving him in would just complicate things even more. "What makes you think _I _need you? You just said it, _'it's a goldmine down here without even looking.'_ Why would I need you moving in and possibly end up fucking everything up? Not to mention the fact that I had to work my ass of to create my name down here. It's a little harder than dropping your name on some bored rich kid who's itching for an eight ball."

Marissa couldn't believe what she was hearing coming out of _her_ Alex's mouth. Was she really saying that she was a drug dealer? When the hell did that happen? Was she one when they were dating? Had she put her at danger for something so stupid as drugs? Was the big fat guy with the 'I heart NASCAR' tattoo looking for _just _rent money? She was brought of her thoughts by Kevin's voice.

"Of course you need me. Without me you have nothing to sell, how many more times do I need to tell you that?"

"I'll find some one, it won't be that hard." Alex lied. By Volchok's smirk she knew he knew she was lying. 

"You're a terrible liar Alex." He smirked.

Alex just stood there. Then she turned her head to Marissa. She closed her eyes. Marissa was still there. _Fuck._ How was she going to explain all this? Should she even bother? And for Heaven's Sake what the hell was she doing with Volchok? 

"Alex," Alex jumped at the touch on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and for a second hoped it was Marissa's touch. She knew it wasn't, but that didn't keep her from longing for that contact again. "He's right okay, and I know you hate this but…" Jenny sighed, "Let's just make this as easy as possible for all of us okay? We won't be losing much money anyway; we still got Huntington and LA. All he's asking is for a piece of the profit, he is supplying us now."

Alex chewed on the inside of her cheeks and clenched her fists, "Fine," she sighed. Volchok smiled big, "But you check in with me. You don't do anything without my say so. I want to be aware of every deal you do and I don't want any fucking up. Just because you're working for me now doesn't mean you get all the free samples you want, you still pay."

"Working for you?" Volchok raised his eyebrows.

"Like it or not this is my town. Jenny runs it for me but I still got all the pull. Take it or leave it." Alex smirked. He would hate having to see her as a 'boss' type figure, but that was the only way it was going to go down. She had to know he was aware of his place in all of this, and especially aware of her place, she was the alpha here.

Volchok was now biting his tongue and clenching his fists, "Fine," he sighed. 

"Great!" Decan clapped. He had a big smile on his face. "We all done here?"

"Looks like it!" Jenny smiled. "Nice doing business with you buddy, we'll see you around?"

Volchok nodded his head. 

Alex let out a deep breath. 

The two were staring at each other hard. Just because they were working together didn't mean they were best friends. Alex was getting more and more uneasy with the idea of Volchok with Marissa. Volchok was getting more and more easy with the fact that his girlfriend was looking like a nervous wreck, obviously caused by his new 'boss.'

"Alright well, Al, we need to go back to the hotel and split this up. Once I get my share I'm sure you'll be happy to have me gone."

Alex tore her eyes from Volchok and looked at Decan, "Yeah okay." Her voice was suddenly dry and hoarse. She cleared her throat. "I'll call you tomorrow before I leave so we can work out the fine details of you working down here with Jenny." She eyed Volchok, "See you later."

"Later."

Alex looked at Marissa one last time. Marissa's eyes had hardly left Alex during the time she was talking. She saw that Jenny girl touch Alex's shoulder and decided she didn't like her that much anymore. She saw the way Alex had clenched her fists and noted that she was probably chewing on the inside of her mouth, something she always did when she was upset. Marissa didn't know what to think of her at this point. They had yet to even say one word directly to each other.

Alex went to open her mouth to say something but stopped. She had so many things to say to Marissa. She had so many questions. But as she stared at her now, she realized she had nothing to say, nothing to ask. Marissa wasn't hers anymore. She never would be again. They had their chance and they blew it. Alex needed to move on. She gave Marissa one last look then turned around and began walking off. Jenny and Decan smiled at Volchok and Marissa before following her. 

Volchok's eyes never left Marissa. Marissa's eyes never left Alex until the sea of people engulfed her. When she lost her focus she felt her stomach lurch up. Marissa took off running in the direction of the ocean…


End file.
